The Life and Times of MsEvelyn Audentia
by crazyladywithabag
Summary: Evelyn Audentia is a normal witch, or so it seems, she is in love with her cousins best friend, but which one? And what about that Vox Medallion


The Life and Times of Ms. Evelyn Audentia

"There he is again, the bastard goes around looking so cocky, thinks he rules the bloody school, who the heck does he think he is!" There goes Lily Evans, my best friend, who unfortunately also had the worst temper, in the whole school, and her main target was walking past us. She would never admit it, but boy is she in denial.

Here I am, Evelyn ******Audentia, girl who never stood out, but always packed a good punch. I know, horrible title, but you get what you get, although I wish I never got it. So here I am, talking to myself, in my mind...nice. Well sitting in a compartment with a girl ranting about how much she hates one guy, another love sick over a guy with the last name 'Longbottom,' horrible name I know, and the last a annoying gossiping, misnomer spreading idiot, who only came here because she thinks that James Potter will come to see Lily, henceforth see her, and miraculously stop trying to woo Lily and stick to her instead. Long sentence I know. **

******Oh by the way, that guy Lily hates, and undeniably, which is strange because she denies it, loves, is no other than Mr. James Potter himself. The guy is a god, he is the greatest quidditch captain since Mohano and has really good abs, (I would know, he's my cousin) and to my utter disgust (I told you he is my cousin) he is noticed as the hottest, most desirable guy in the whole school, of course excluding his best friend Sirius Black.**

"Evie, Evie, EVIE!" There she goes, Lily Evans, a round of a applause, the girl who can wake up the whole school, just by screaming at one boy!

"Huh, what ate the rabbit!?" I know bad idea to say, but I couldn't think of anything, what do you say to a girl, who is your best friend, that you have been trying to ignore because you think she wants to ramble on again about a certain quidditch player!

There goes another round of laughter, nice to see that I can fake embarrassment, and make her stop talking.

"Evelyn Audentia, how nice to be seeing you again"

"Black" There you have it Sirius Black, the guy who I cannot stand, up to, around or anywhere near, because A) I hate him B) I have knock knees, which embarrass me to no end, and he always makes it a point to point it out. What makes it worse is that my so called cousin, does nothing about it.

Okay, Okay, I'm rambling, I am sure you want to know why I hate him. Well four years ago, we used to be best friends... until that one fateful day.

Flashback

I fell on my face, once again foiled by the dreaded knock knee curse, they're actually counting the days I don't fall... this month is a astounding zero... I was on my way to see Sirius to find him arm in arm with Janie Pluter, the best looking girl in school. I swear she won the genetic lottery. And there I landed, eleven, in my pimple faced glory.

'Hi Sirius!'

'Uh...hi, do I know you?' Sirius said ignoring me.

'Yeah, your best friend... Evie!" I said ignorantly thinking it was a joke.

'You know this girl?' Janie said in a disgusted voice

'Never seen her... excuse me, pimple face, in my life." Sirius said egotistically

Which is when I punched him in the nose, he never told anyone, because who would want to say they got beat up by a girl.

Flashback ended

Well now you know. I never got over it. Truthfully, I loved him, I really truly did. But who can love a guy who called them 'pimple face.' I don't love him anymore, and I highly doubt I will. But I do have a crush or, take this to your grave people, to your grave, Remus Lupin. He and I are friends, and I was the one to first find out about his furry little problem. Only he knows that.

So I bet you're wondering what I look like. Well I don't have pimples any more. I am 5 ft 8, have brown hair, aqua eyes, a normal nose, something I am eternally grateful for, and those killer genes, looks wise, not psychotic angel wise. Dad call's me a heartbreaking, man killing machine, which I don't get cause I am not that good looking.

oh no, he has started talking again.

"You know, you don't look half bad these days, and as you probably haven't had a date before, you should probably test out your-"

"Is that your idea of asking someone out on a date? You're kidding right? I mean why in the world would I go out with you, I wouldn't date you if Voldermort threatened to kill me if I didn't."

Now I just realized how harsh that was. Not even Lily would have said that. The room was eerily silent. Or cabin rather.

"What, you think that the world is all butterflies and honey? NO, the world is a lot harder than that. James you might be my cousin, but you barely know a thing about me or my parents, so don't you dare say otherwise. None of you have known what I have gone through. When you leave the safety of Hogwarts, you are going to be surprised how badly the world behaves."

Then I walked out of the room. Or cabin rather. Okay I realize some explaining to do. Well I have a lot of secrets, and they are ones, that could kill you should you ever find out. I am the heir of the Vox medallion. It has power to control all, and everything. It cannot be touched, other that the holder, and her spouse. And the holder is always a woman. Which makes me prophesied, since I am the 'heir of bravery, for the one born at the time of greatest need' and since its already been tested on me, and worked, I am being trained for its use. I am a legal, unstated animagus, I have been taught in ways of sword and wand and many other such painful things. Mouldy Voldy already knows about me, but his death eaters, know nothing of the sort. I am safe, for now.

And since it's against my morals to tell my friends this, for however much I trust them, I will never be able to tell this secret.

And this all very hard for a 15 year old girl, who should be thinking more of her O.W.L's that this, to be going through. But I don't know if I'll need them, might die before I get the chance to need them. Well at least during the school year I'll be normal.

I walked back into the cabin silently, everyone else was chatting away, and barely noticed me until...

"Miss. Audentia, Professor Dumbledore is here to see you. "

Oh shit.

A/N I know it was awful. But I couldn't help it, got to have it out of my system. Now people, please don't just read, I know a LOT of it was just babbling, but it's interesting, So PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW


End file.
